A windshield molding is generally installed along the periphery of the windshield glass mounted in the windshield frame opening of body panels. More precisely, a long belt-shaped space is formed between the periphery of the windshield glass and the edge of the windshield opening of the body panels, and a windshield molding of a long belt-shaped extruded material is inserted into said space for sealing. The windshield molding consists of a support leg, which is inserted in the above space and engaged with a specified portion, and a decorative portion, which is provided on the outside edge of said support leg to cover the above space from the outside.
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kohkoku) Nos. 54416/1982 and 23699/1983 have proposed that such a windshield molding for vehicles should have grooves to dam up and drain rainwater from the windshield glass. In this case, the member on which a groove is formed and that on which there is no groove are molded separately and then the members are placed into a specified injection mold to be integrated into one. With this method, however, a line is formed at their connection point due to die molding, presenting a decorative problem.
In order to eliminate such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 280019/1987 (Europe Patent Publication No. 0310262A), 283017/1987, 212121/1988, 8019/1988, 8020/1988, 8021/1988, 37914/1988, 195032/1989, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,796, 5,074,610), 291721/1988 (French Patent Publication No. 2620661, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,660), 202518/1989, 244820/1989, 269611/1989, 269612/1989, 269613/1989 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,173), and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 128411/1989 have proposed that moldings should be continuously extruded throughout the entire length.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 280019/1987 and 283017/1987 stipulate that after molding material containing a core is extruded with a constant cross-sectional shape, a dam lug is bent so as to project away from the glass at the side molding section to form a rainwater groove. In the molding described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 212121/1988, the decorative portion of the molding material extruded continuously with a constant cross-sectional shape is raised by a injection molded part at the side molding section and a rainwater groove is formed on the raised portion. In the moldings described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 8019/1988, 8020/1988, 8021/1988, and 37914/1988, the decorative portion of the molding material extruded continuously with a constant cross-sectional shape is plastic-deformed at the side molding section and a rainwater groove is formed on the deformed portion.
In the molding described in Japanese Patent. Laid-Open No. 195032/1989, after molding material is extruded with a constant cross-sectional shape, the projection forming a dam is cut off at the region where it is unnecessary. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 291721/1988 and 244820/1989 stipulate that one of the continuous groove pairs with a constant cross-sectional shape is cut off at a specified region and molding replacement is performed so that a groove is formed at the side molding section. The windshield molding described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 128411/1989 consists of the above molding and an injection molded part inserted into a corner of this molding.
In the molding described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 269612/1989, a windshield glass insertion groove and a rainwater drain groove are molded by changing the cut-off shape of the molding material extruded continuously with a constant cross sectional shape. In the windshield moldings described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 269611/1989 and 269613/1989, the positions where a windshield glass insertion groove and a rainwater drain groove are molded are adjusted by adhering the support lug forming a glass engagement groove while changing the position where the support lug is molded with respect to the decorative portion molded to a constant cross sectional shape.
In the molding described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 202518/1989, a dam is formed by changing the cross-sectional shape of the drip portion.
Each of the conventional moldings described so far have problems such as the following.
In the moldings described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 280019/1987 and 283017/1987, the decorative portion at the upper molding section where no groove is formed is made wider than necessary. This is contrary to the requirements for light weight and cost reduction. In addition, it is not preferable from the aspect of securing a good driving field of view.
In the moldings described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 8019/1988, 8020/1988, 8021/1988, and 37914/1988, it is difficult to mold a groove of sufficient size. They also require-more molding processes.
In the molding described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 195032/1989, a sharp portion is formed on the decorative portion, requiring post processes such as rounding-off of the sharp portion. This also presents a decorative problem because the surface state after it is cut off, especially that of a glossy surface, is different from the other portion.
None of the other proposed means can continuously and easily mold a lightweight molding provided with a groove having a sufficient damming function, without waste.
The present invention intends to provide a vehicle windshield molding and production method thereof in which a rainwater drain groove having a sufficient damming function can be extruded by changing it continuously, wherein the portion where the rainwater drain groove is molded is given sufficient rigidity, and the portion without the rainwater drain groove is continuously molded in a narrow width in order to achieve light weight.